Darkness
by Americanpieflute
Summary: Marcus is your average guy. One night he has a dream and it keeps coming back to him. Could this dream change everything he once believed in? Chapter 2 is now up. Please R&R.
1. Just another day

He sat up in bed, sweat covered his face as if he just finished a ten mile run. That dream had come to him again. In the dream he was always standing a black room, atleast he thought it was a room. The walls seemed to glow as if tiny lights were inside them. He glances down and sees something red all over his shirt. He knows right away that it's blood because he can smell the metallic odor that blood has. Out of nowhere a figure appears, it's covered by a red glow and he can't tell if it's human or not. A voice fills the room, it's very weak and he has a hard time making out what it's saying. "Don't.... pink.... stream... can... this..."  
  
That's how the dream always is but he is getting use to it. It's the third time this week that he's had it but he's been having it on and off for the last couple of weeks. He gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After his shower he walks into his room wearing nothing but a towel. He opens his dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers. He drops the towel and slips on the boxers and then he heads over to the closet. He opens the door and grabs a pair of jean shorts off a hanger and grabs a white t-shirt. He quickly puts them on and heads back into the bathroom where he shaves. He hates to shave but he hates having facial hair even more. After he shaves, he goes back into his room and grabs a black shirt out of the closet and puts it in his backback. He then reaches under the bed and grabs his sandles and a pair of gym shoes. He puts the gym shoes in the backpack and then he puts the sandles on.  
  
"Marcus, breakfast is ready." a female voice said from another room.  
  
"Coming mom." Marcus shouts. He knew she fixed eggs and bacon and he hated eggs and bacon. He leaves his room and heads to the kitchen. The smell of bacon filled the room and it almost made him sick. "I'm running late mom, so I'm just going to grab a cold bagel and a bottle of juice."  
  
"Are you sure you can't grabs a quick bite of what I made for you?" she asked him with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Sorry mom but I have to get to school early since it's my turn to start the computers up."  
  
"Okay, I hope you have a good day at school" she said. "I'll be home late tonight because I've got a date with Todd tonight so you will have to fix your own dinner. There is some Easy Mac in the pantry and I made some patato salad last night."  
  
"Thanks mom, I know the potato salad will rock like it always does." he said with a grin. He knew she wouldn't be home tonight because she never came home after a date with Todd and he didn't want to think about what they do.  
  
He walked to the door and grabed his keys from the peg board. It was another hot day, probably around 90 degrees. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his aviator glasses. A gentle breeze started blowing and it felt good on Marcus' tanned skin. He walked for two block, trying to avoid bumping into people. He turned right at the corner and walked four blocks to the school parking lot.  
  
He walked to the side entrance to the school and saw his only female friend, Katie, siting on the steps. She always waited for him and she always wanted help with homework. "Hey Marcus, can you help me with the biology assignment from yesterday?" she asked.  
  
"I can't, I have to go to the computer room and I'm already running late. Try asking Simon, he is better than me at biology." Simon was Marcus' best friend but they hardly had time to hang out since Simon started playing football.  
  
He hurried up the steps and went down to the basement so he could get a couple books out of his locker. He then went all the way up to the second floor and went through the second door on the left. The computer room had 28 computers. The tables were in a U shape and there was also two tables right in the middle of the U. Marcus hits the light switch to his left. He heads over to each table and flips the power switch on the long power strip, which they had to use since there wasn't enough outlets in the room. There was a power strip at each table and he had to turn them all on.  
  
The computers came to life with a soft humming sound. Marcus looks out the window and notices something really strange. The sky has turned black but it appears that it's only around the school because Marcus can see blue sky in the distance. Suddenly it starts to thunder and then a bolt of lighting flashes in the sky. The light in the room seems to have changed as weel and Marcus looks up and the lights have changed from their yellowish glow to a light pink glow. "Woah, something really weird is happening." he thought out loud. He looks at the computer and notices they also have a light pink glow to them. He starts walking to the computer to see if he can figure out what's happening. He reaches down to grab the mouse when a loud voice fills the room, "Electroshocker!" Marcus' body suddenly flies through the air and slams into the wall. His body falls to the floor and everything turns black for him. 


	2. Aftermath

Marcus can hear a female voice in the distance. "Everyone, stand back and give me room." He slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed them because the light in the room was too bright. "Could someone turn off the light?" Marcus asked in a dry raspy voice.  
  
"Janet, turn off the light, now!" snapped the female voice. A red headed girl by the door reaches over and turns off the lights. "Marcus, you can open your eyes now."  
  
He opens his eyes even slower this time, so they can adjust to any light that might be left in the room. When his eyes are fully opened, he surveys the room and notices that he is in the computer room. Suddenly everything comes back to him, the pink light, the voice and force that threw him. "Are you alright?" asked the female voice, which belonged to the school's nurse, Mrs. Helton.  
  
"I think so but could someone get me some water, my throat feels parched?" he asked. He wasn't sure how to explain what happened and he needed a few minutes to think of something because he knew no one would believe what really happened.  
  
"Janet, you heard the boy, go get a glass of water!" Mrs. Helton snapped.  
  
"But, I already turned off the light, make someone else do it." Janet whined. Mrs. Helton suddenly turns to her and gives her the scariest glare she has ever seen. Janet rushes out of the room to find a glass water. Marcus was hoping she got lost.  
  
"What happened in here?" Mrs. Helton asks Marcus.  
  
"I, um, well I came in to turn on the computers and well, um, right before I came in here I ugh, washed my hands so when I turned on the computer I got shocked and I guess it threw me across the room" He hoped everyone believed that but he doubted it since all the computers were on. "Ohhhh, my head, it hurts all of a sudden" Marcus whined, hoping it would distract people from looking around.  
  
"Oh, dear!" Mrs. Helton gasped. "I better call your parents and have them pick you up." she said with a grimace.  
  
"That isn't possible." Marcus explained "My dad died a few years ago and my mom went out on a...." He caught himself before saying his mom went out on a all weekend date which he knew kids would make fun of him about. "She, ugh went out on a business meeting and won't be back till monday." Some seat driped down his face and he hoped no one noticed.  
  
"Do you have anyone we can call to pick you up?" She asked him.  
  
Before Marcus could answer her, a male voice spoke up, "Mrs. Helton, I can take Marcus home. I know where he lives and I can make sure he has everything he might need for his pain." Marcus looked to where the voice was coming from and a grin crossed his face. Simon stood over by the computers and gave Marcus a thumbs up.  
  
"But won't that make you late for one of your classes Simon?" Mrs. Helton asked.  
  
"Well, yeah but Marcus is one of my friends and I'll only miss part of a class." Simon explained.  
  
"If it's okay with Marcus than I guess it's okay with me" she said with a frown of doubt on her face.  
  
"That will be fine Mrs. Helton and I'll make sure to call my mom when I get home and tell her what happened." Marcus hated to lie but he also hated when people made fun of him.  
  
Simon walks over to where Marcus is laying and helps him up. "I owe you one." Marcus whispers in his ear." As they were walking out the door they bumped right into Janet, causing her to spill the water all over the front of her blouse. Her face turns bright red and then she just turns around and stomps off with a spew of words that Marcus was sure she would get detention for. They head outside to Simon's car, a 78' orange Mustange. Simon drives Marcus home, without even saying a word. Marcus found this kinda weird but he wasn't really in the mood to talk anyone. Simon stops in front of Marcus' house and lets him out. Right after he shuts the cars door, Simon speeds away.  
  
Marcus heads inside and puts his keys on the peg board. He walks into the living room and tosses his backpack in the corner. He picks up the remote, which is laying on the table and hits the power button. The television comes to life but suddenly clicks off. Marcus hits the power button but nothing happens. He walks over to the television and tries to turn it on but it still won't turn on. "Just my luck, the freaking T.V. broke." he groaned out loud. He leaves the living room and goes into his bedroom. He lays down on the bed and falls right to sleep. 


	3. The Murders

"I don't see why you want to do this. They aren't going to believe you." his mother said as they sat down in the hard plastic chairs that were the ugliest green Marcus had ever seen. He knew why she didn't want him to do what he was about to, she didn't want her fragil world to be turned upside down with everyone thinking of her as the woman who gave birth to the freak who can see in a killers mind. "I am a freak and she needs to deal with it." he thought to himself.   
  
The large wooden door to their right opened and the detective in charge of the investigation stepped out. He wore a tan suit that looked to be about five sizes to big for his tiny frame. His hair was getting grey in a couple areas but he didn't look older than 35. "I'm Detective Malcome, follow me." he says in a deep voice that suprised Marcus.   
  
The office was small and bland. The walls were painted a white color and the only thing hanging on them was a picture of what appeared to be a younger Detective Malcome and a person who might be his father. Marcus and his mom sat in the two black chairs that were placed in front of the large metal desk that the detective was now sitting at, shuffling through a stack of papers.   
  
"I don't believe in all that psychic shit and the only reason I'm going to listen to you're story is because my boss wants all possible leads followed, even those from a kid who claims to be a psychic." the detective said with disgust. He sat the papers down and leaned back in his chair.   
  
"I never claimed to be a psychic and I can tell you everything about the murders, even stuff that hasn't been on the news." Marcus said with a hint of anger. After his accident at school, the dreams had gotten worse. One night he had a dream of a boy being killed in a alley and the next day it was on the news that a boy had been found murdered in the alley behind the hardware store.   
  
"Okay son, tell me what you know." the detective said as he spun a pen around on the desk.   
  
"So far there have been five boys and two girls. The first three male victims were missing their private parts..."   
  
"Marcus! That is enough!" his mother shouting in disgust.   
  
He ignored her and continued. "The other two males had their eyes cut out. Both of the female victims seemed normal on the outside but inside you found a suprise didn't you detective? You found the two boys missing privates but that wasn't all was it? You found one eye from each of the other boys laying around each female victim, as if they were watching them."   
  
Detective Malcome sat up in his chair. "Where did you get this info?" he demanded.   
  
"Honestly detective, you don't believe my son do you? This story of his is so farfetched and..."   
  
The detective cut her off, "While I didn't believe him at first, my interests have now peeked."   
  
"I can tell you how he chooses them. He can see something in them that we can't. They glow a pink color and then he follows them around for a while. He watchs them, learns what they do every day and then he strikes when they are at their weakest. You better catch him soon detective because there is only one more girl left with a pink glow."   
  
"How do you know this?" the detective demanded.   
  
"I dream of him and I see everything that he has done. He has already found the girl, you only have a few more days till he kills her." Marcus replied.   
  
"What does he look like? You gotta help us out here son. If you don't this girls death will be on your hands."   
  
"That is enough! I won't allow you to blame the death of these children on my son! He didn't have to come down here and do this!" Marcus' mother shouted.   
  
"Mom, it's okay." Marcus started. "I don't know what he looks like, I see everything through his eyes. I can tell you want the girl looks like. She is tall, around six foot. Weighs around 114 pounds and she has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is still in school and she has a lot of friends. That's all I know about her"   
  
"Do you know how many girls fit that description? Hundreds of them and that's just in this town!" The detective was getting restless and Marcus was afraid he would attack him from across the desk.   
  
"I'm sorry but that's all I have to tell you." Marcus said as he got out of the chair. "If I have another dream, I'll call you". He walked out of the door and waited for his mom.   
  
On the way home they didn't speak. She hardly spoke to him any more. He went straight to his room and lay down, waiting for the dream to come. "Maybe I can save her" he mumbled to himself as he fell asleep. 


	4. Memories

He was becoming worried. The dreams had stopped but he knew the girl was still alive. 'Is he blocking me from his dreams now?' Marcus thought to himself. He got out of bed and noticed some blood on the pillow. "Shit". he muttered as he headed for his bathroom. He barely reconized the face he saw in the mirror. He hadn't shaved in weeks and he had a thick beard growing in. Blood covered the side of his face but he couldn't tell where it had come from. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself out loud.  
  
The mirror started to become distorted. Marcus could only see a wavey image in it now. He suddenly heard a low voice coming from the mirror, "Find... What... Need... Stairs..." a familiar voice said.  
  
Marcus suddenly grew cold, sweat formed on his brow. "Dad?" Marcus whispered. "Is that you?" He waited for an answer but the only thing that happened was that the mirror returned to normal. 'I can't go on like this.' Marcus thought to himself. He opened the drawer in the sink and took out a razor blade. A tear formed at the corner of his eye as he took the blade to his wrist and cut away his soft flesh. He couldn't bring himself to look down but he knew he was bleeding, he could feel it running down his arm. He finally looked down at his wrist and saw that the blood wasn't the right color, he wasn't even sure if it was blood. It had a pinkish glow to it and it kinda pulsed on his arm as if it was alive. He dropped the razor and everything went black.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Just a dream." he said to himself as he got out of bed. He checked the pillow to make sure there was no blood. He started to walk towards the bathroom but changed his mind. 'I'm too paranoid.' he thought to himself. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note from his mom. He read it outloud, "Here is some money to buy dinner tonight. I won't be home till late so buy whatever you want. Love, mom." He read it again and laughd to himself. "She's such a fucking whore" he muttered as he went to use the bathroom upstairs.  
  
The stairs were covered with a thin layer of dust. 'Has it really been that long since we've gone up here' he wondered to himself. The upstairs use to be where is father did all his work. After his death they had no reason to go up there since the bedrooms were downstairs. He continued to climb the stairs leaving a slight footprint in the dust. The bathroom was at the end of the hall but as he passed the study, he stopped and looked in. 'Weird' he thought to himself. There doesn't see to be any dust in there.  
  
He slowly walked into the room and turned on the floor lamp that was to his right. The room was dustless which made no sense to Marcus. He walked over to the desk and saw some papers laid out. He picked up a small stack and read the front page.  
  
D-Nome Project Version 4.7  
  
Marcus picked up another stack and saw that it was also about the same project and that 4.7 was the newest version. He turned to the second page of the first stack and read what it said.  
  
Subject is doing better after inital injection of the fluid. Nightmares seem to haunt the subject for the first few weeks. No other side effects seen. Dr. Harris April 19  
  
I wonder what this is about Marcus thought as he turned to the next page.  
  
Subject has become hostile. It attacks by shouting a name in a weird language. One scientist has been killed so far, project should be terminated. Dr. Harris May 28th.  
  
"Is this some research for a story my father was writing?" Marcus asked himself. He turned to the next page.  
  
Subject has been terminated and the project is being turned over to the original creator. A virus seems to infect the creatures once they've been here for more than a week. The current serum has no affect on them. However, the serum does work on us when we enter their world. Dr. Harris June 1st.  
  
'This is getting really weird' Marcus thought to himself. 'What could all of this be about?' He turned to the last page and reconized his father's hand writing.  
  
June 6th, recieved all files from Dr. Harris today. He reports that I can do whatever i want with the project because the military no longer has an interest in controlling these creatures. They are only afriad of what they don't understand! I will continue working with them, I will finally get the respect like I deserve! they said it couldn't be done, that creatures couldn't be made out of data but I did it. I made them and I made a way for us to travel to their 'digital' world and them to our world. Once I perfect the serum, these creatures will be the most powerfull tool and nations will give me ANYTHING I want for them.  
  
Marcus felt sick, this wasn't the way his father acted. "Maybe I can find something to explain all of this somewhere in here." he said. He decided to start with the bookcase. He started to pull off random books and see if their titles gave any clues to what had went on back in June. He noticed a small box behind some of the books. He pulled it out and inside laid a leather bound book. "Is this what I think it is?" Marcus asked himself. He opened the book and saw that it was indeed a journal and that it belonged to his father. 


	5. The Past

I'm starting this journal because after years of hard work, I've finally created life with computer data. As of now there are thirty different 'digital monsters'. They each seem to have different powers that they use to survive in their 'digital world'.  
  
April 20th  
  
The 'digital monsters' have started to fight each other. Did I make a mistake in their data? Has a virus infected them? I'll have to do more research.  
  
April 21st  
  
Something weird is going on with the 'digital monsters', they seem to be changing the more they fight. They grow bigger and they appear to have new powers. I wonder if there is a way for me to take them out of their 'digital world' and bring them into ours.  
  
May 9th  
  
The 'digital world' is changing. Items from our world are appear there, how is this happening? The 'digital monsters' are still changing, I'm going to call it 'digital evolution' for now on. It seems the more data they take in, they stronger they become.  
  
December 28th  
  
I've done it! I've brought one into our world but it died a few days later. Maybe I need to find a serum to keep the alive as they aren't use to these conditions.  
  
January 3rd  
  
I have't found a serum for them yet but I have found a way for me to travel to their 'digital world'. It's nothing like I expected it to be, everything looks and feels real. I sent my info to the Pentagon today hoping for some research money.  
  
January 15th  
  
Those bastars at the Pentagon took my 'digital monsters' away from me. They insist it's for the best and that they will find a way to bring them here. I know what they really want, they want to use them as weapons of war. I won't let them.  
  
June 6th  
  
I have them back and they appear different. They seem angry and I'm having trouble catching them to bring them here.  
  
June 9th  
  
I've perfected a serum. They can now live in our world. The only side effect is that they go back to their very first form, I'll call it their Rookie form.  
  
July 6th  
  
I saw them today. They know I've done what they couldn't do. I must escape from here so my family can be safe. They will kill me the first chance they get. I will hide this journal where they won't find it. I pray that m family will forgive me fr what I've done.  
  
'Is that why you left dad?' marcus thought to himself. 'Were you afraid they would harm us? It didn't matter anyway, did it dad? They died that day and ruined my life.' Marcus closed the journal and his body suddenly felt like it was on fire. "What's hapening?" he thought outloud. His head started to ache and his vision got blurry...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
He was wearing a maroon sweater and blue jeans. He was holding a leather bound book with pages hanging out of it. It was raining and he didn't have an umbrella. He turned around and saw them running after him. 'I have to get out of here' the man thought to himself. Water splashed as he ran faster down the street. He knew where he could hide, there was a drainage pipe a couple blocks away and it was always dark in there. It was were he had tested the monsters.  
  
He heard a quick buzz like sound and felt pain on the left side of his face. He reached up with his free hand and felt the warm blood on his fingers. 'Shit they're shooting at me' he thought to himself. He tried to run faster but he slipped and fell off the curb. They surrounded him and grabbed the leather bound book. "Thanks you doter for your help" one of the men said with a sneer on his face. The man raised his gun and shot the other point blank in the face.  
  
--------------------  
  
Marcus found himself on the floor. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked outloud. "It was like I was him... Was it some sort of flash back? I can't handle this right now, I need to get out of here" Marcus went down stairs to his room and quickly got dressed. It was already dark outside as Marcus left his house and headed for the park.  
  
He sat on a bench in the park and just thought about what he saw in that dream or whatever it was. "Hello Marcus." a familiar voice said behind him. Marcus turned around and his face went pale as he reconized the face.  
  
"You... You're the one from my dream."  
  
"Foolish boy. You don't understand do you? You're the chosen one my people have ben talking about. The one who will destroy use with his virus. We must kill." The man's face started to become blurry. His body lifted off the ground and started to spin. He moved faster and faster and Marcus could see that the man was changing as he spun in the air.  
  
"No! I won't let you!" Marcus screamed. "Mega Blast!!!" The man suddenly exploded and a pink beam of light appeared around Marcus as he blacked out. 


End file.
